


Morning View

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nudity, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald likes to start his morning off right.</p><p>Follow-up to 'Fun with the Flatmate.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning View

"G-good morning, Senior." Ronald keeps his eyes up because Eric Slingby is a whole lot of long, tall and naked to handle before his coffee. It’s intimidating because Alan’s appreciation of Eric’s skills can be really vocal, and Ronald’s getting an eyeful of what Alan’s vocal about.

Ronald sometimes plays discreet solo to their duet.

Not that he’s guilty about that.

Just curious.

That’s all.

"Morning, Ronald." Eric pours two mugs of coffee before returning to Alan’s bedroom. "Better move arse or you’ll be late."

"Yes, Senior."

And when Eric turns his back, Ronald allows himself a discreet, appreciative ogle.


End file.
